


Rexford

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, STILES HAS A PUPPY, labradoodle puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: He was quiet, always sat in the same spot, never talked to anyone. Everyone knew what his name was. I mean you had to, he was the Sheriff's son. But what people didn't know was this kid would be the one to save them all in the end.





	1. Have you ever talked to him?

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be short but will be updated quickly.

Derek sat at his desk talking to Scott. “What are we doing at practice tonight?” Scott asked. Both of them were on the lacrosse team while Derek was the team captain.

The two were supposed to be working on their history project but were not at the moment. Their attention was pulled from the conversation as the door to the classroom squeaked open. In walked the one and only Stiles Stilinski.

He was quiet, always sat in the same spot, never talked to anyone. Everyone knew what his name was. I mean you had to, he was the Sheriff's son. He handed a slip of paper to the teacher, who in return handed him a packet for the project. Quickly he made his way to his seat that had been left vacant even in his absence.

“Have you ever talked to him?” Scott asked Derek looking at Stiles as he began to work on his project alone. They were given the option to do it with a partner but Stiles never worked with a partner.

“To Stiles?” Derek questioned, “I don’t think he talks to anyone.” At this time the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The two quickly made their way to the locker room.

“Isaac,” Scott yelled running at his friend.

Isaac stood up at the yell of his name, resulting in him banging the back of his head on his locker, “Scott, I just saw you less than an hour ago.” He leaned over lightly kissing Scott.

“But I missed you,” Scott whined.

“Alright lovebirds, break it up you both have to get ready for practice,” Derek laughed stepping in between the two quarreling teenagers.


	2. His dad is the Sheriff

Derek, Isaac, Scott and the rest of the pack were all sat in the loft watching TV.

“Guys I have a question,” Scott asked sitting up removing his head from Isaac’s chest, “Have any of you ever talked to Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Allison asked turning to look a Lydia, “Who is that.”

“He’s the kid who always sits in the back of our geometry class, but never says a thing,” Lydia explained.

“His dad is the Sheriff,” Liam added.

“That kid, why would I talk to him?” Allison retorts at Scott.

“I don’t know. I just today during History, wondered if anyone had actually talked to the kid,” Scott admitted.

“Why don’t you talk to him? He lives like five houses down from you,” Isaac asked.

“Derek lets go talk to Stiles,” Scott yelled running to the sliding loft door.

Isaac leaned over closer to Derek, “You’re really gonna let him go talk to this kid?”

“Well, I’m not gonna try to stop him, are you?” Derek asked as Scott bounced up and down by the door in an attempt to put his shoe on.


	3. Rex, what is it?

Stiles was laid out in the living room as a movie played on the tv. He was working on his history project when his labradoodle puppy Rexford closed his computer with his nose. Rex looked at Stiles with a pleading face.

“Rex, I just have to finish this project and then we’ll do something fun. Ok?” Stiles asked reaching to rub his hand under the puppy’s ear. Rex huffed before jumping up on the couch curling into a golden fluffball. He sat watching as Stiles reopened his computer and started to work on his project again.

Rexford heard it first, the sound of people on the front porch. The pup jumped down from the couch running to the door and barking at it before the doorbell even rang.

“Rex, what is it?” Stiles asked pushing himself up from the floor, crossing the room. He quickly leaned down to pick the puppy up in his arms before opening the door. Stiles was surprised to see some of the people that he recognized from school.

“Hi, your Stiles, correct?” Scott asked looking the boy up and down and his eyes landing on the puppy that was tucked under his arm.

“Yes, and you’re Scott McCall. I’m sorry but your house is five houses down,” Stiles said running his hand through Rex’s curly fur. Stiles didn’t really talk to many people outside of his father, Rexford, and the occasional deputy at the station.

“Oh no. I know where my house is,” Scott said as Isaac and Derek walked up the wooden steps onto the porch as well.

“Then why are you here. We’re not friends, we don’t talk,” Stiles said looking at the two people who now also stood on his porch as well, “This is your friend Derek Hale and boyfriend, Isaac Lahey.”

“How do you know that,” Derek asked getting the best look at the kid that he had ever gotten. For the first time, Derek could smell something different on the boy or maybe the puppy that he couldn’t place.

“Just because I don’t talk in school doesn't mean I don’t hear all the gossip that happens,” Stiles says setting Rexford down. The group watches as the puppy bounds back into the house out of their sight, “Now if you'll excuse me I have a history project that I need to work on.”

At this time Stiles slams the door shut on the group.


	4. His Inheritance

Stiles made his way back into the living room to see that Rexford had changed forms. “Stiles,” the boy chastised crossing the room, “We have talked about you drawing attention to yourself.”

“Rex, I swear I didn’t try to do this,” Stiles said sitting down on the couch, history project completely forgotten.

“Stiles, you know that keeping your identity a secret is majorly important. It’s the reason I live with you and your father for the matter of fact,” Rexford said sitting down beside his best friend, running his hand across his forehead to push his blonde locks off of it.

Stiles’ mother had been the protector before she was taken with sickness. The family had always known that the responsibility would be passed on to Stiles when Claudia passed, but none thought it would happen so early in his life. When she passed all of her powers had been passed to Stiles. For a kid the age of eight, it had been quite overwhelming, which is where Rexford came in. 

Rex had been learning about magic from when he was first born. But in his young twenties he was cursed to never age, therefore Rex held over five hundred years of magical knowledge. Rex had known about the protectors, a family that powerful magic was passed down in. The parents always had time to prepare the next to inherit the magic. Stiles didn’t have any preparation for his inheritance.

Rexford had taught Stiles everything he knew about magic. But with his magic came the fear and price of being the protector. If he died without an heir the magic would be lost. Decades of magic lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment


End file.
